Robot Rumble
'Summary' Red and Blue discover a robot terrorizing the town, so it's up to them to destroy it once and for all! 'Characters' *Red *Blue *Professor Stick *Twilight *Mr. Dingleberry *Blink 'Transcript' (Red and Blue were watching TV.) Voice from Television: We now return to Robot Rumbles! (The TV shows two giant robots battling it out in a duel.) Robot #1: I will take you on! (punches Robot #2) Robot #2: You will never win! (kicks Robot #1 in the balls) Red: Ho-ho! This is awesome! Blue: I wonder why their fighting! World domination? (It shows a Burrito in between of the Robots.) Robot #1: I will win! And I will take the Burrito! Robot #2: NO! It will be MINE! Blue: WHAT THE FUCK?! Red: (sparkling eyes) A battle for the gold... (Robot #1 punches Robot #2 into the ground, destroying him) Robot #1: Ha ha! The burrito is MINE! (Words 'THE END' appear on screen) Red: (bigger sparkling eyes) (quietly) That was a masterpiece... Blue: That didn't even make any fucking sense! Red: Hmph! You just don't know entertainment when you see one! Blue: You know what? Fuck this shit. I'm going home! (walks away) Red: Oh go cry to yo mama's ass! Who I fucked last night! Blue: (off-screen) SHUT UP! (Blue storms outside) Blue: Pfft! I could have seen better and bigger fights than that shit! Like that robot we controlled once in that game! (Blue is suddenly stomped on by a robot foot.) Blue: (in pain) Ow. Damn it! (Red runs outside) Red: Well look who got owned like a fuckin' boss! Blue: Grow up Red! (notices a giant robot) (The giant robot is crushing buildings, destroying cars and stomping on many people.) Mr. Dingleberry: Eehh.. I'm too old for this world. (The giant robot stomps on him) Mr. Dingleberry: Oh shit! I feel young again! (dies) Eugh! Blue: RED! That robot is destroying the city! We have to stop it! Red: Why should we? Let some other dick do it. Blue: REEEED! Red: (laughs) I'm messin' with you dude! But seriously, how are we gonna stop it? A burrito like in that show? Blue: NO! Red! That's not real! Red: Your face isn't real! (floats away) Yesssssss. (goes to Professor Stick's lab. Professor Stick is in a room with Twilight.) Professor Stick: I think now is the perfect time for both of us. Twilight: It sure is. ''(Kisses Professor Stick for several seconds) (Professor Stick digs into the kiss) Professor Stick: And I see your naked here. Twilight: Then let me make you naked too. (Pulls down Professor Stick's pants and grabs his dick) Professor Stick: Me too. (rubs her vagina)' Twilight: (Moans) Oh yes! (They hear a knock at the door) Professor Stick: Goodness! (puts his pants on and opens the door) Greetings men. Blue: Professor! We need your help! Red: Well HE does, I wouldn't care. Twilight: (Puts on her robe) what do you two want? Blue: There's a giant robot destroying the city! Red: And it is AWESOME! Twilight: Oh wow! I love robots, they're so unique. Professor Stick: Well if you boys are in need of a robot, I can let you borrow mine. Blue: Aw cool! Where is it? Professor Stick: Come with me. Twilight: You have a robot Henry? Professor Stick: Of course I do. I stored it away after my sister almost crushed the city with it. Thinking it was a toy! Twilight: Well you just made me even more turned on Henry. (Giggles) Red: Oooh! Is that the robot behind the curtain. Professor Stick: Yes. (Red runs behind the curtain) Twilight: Oh no, he's gonna get in there, I can sense it. Professor Stick: Don't break anything Red! (The curtains reveal the robot now painted red with a red cap on) Blue: REEEED! Red: What? I thought it'd look more awesome. Twilight: Now this robot looks like a douche pissed on it and put it in his museum. Red: Hey! Blue: (laughs) You just got owned! Twilight: Alright, now we gotta find a way to stop the other robot. Blue: Uhh, we beat him up right? Professor Stick: There must be an energy unit in the robot, if you can take it out, it should shut down. Twilight: We just have to find it's weak spot. Professor Stick: It must be the groin. Red: How the fuck did you know? Professor Stick: It's the weakness spot most times, it should be it! Twilight: Then this should be a piece of cake. (Red and Blue get in the robot.) Blue: You two coming? Professor Stick: Uh, we'll stay here and keep this place under control! If you have any trouble, contact me! Blue: Gotcha! (They crash through the wall.) Twilight: Those two are really gonna fuck up that robot. Professor Stick: Well at least now we both have our privacy. Twilight: But what about the wall? Unless you enjoy the public watching us. Professor Stick: Then let's go down to our privacy room. Twilight: (Giggles) Okay. (Follows Professor Stick) (Red and Blue approach the Robot.) Red: Aha! Giant robot at 4'oclock! Blue: Dude! it's huge! Red: Yeah! But now we got the Red-bot! Blue: (annoyed) Your kidding me? You called it the RED-BOT?! Red: Everything's awesome when their made from Red. Blue: YOU DIDN'T EVEN- Aaugh! Forget it! (they approach the robot) Blue: Okay! Let's do this! We can beat him! Red: Hmm, I wonder what these buttons do! (Red presses the buttons randomely as the robot randomely starts moving around, causing tiny hits on the other robot.) Blue: WHAT ARE YOU DOING RED?! Red: Hey! It's the first time I'm using this! I get real nervous! Blue: Each control panel's suppose to control parts of the robots. Yours controls the legs and mine control the arms. Red: Right. Blue: Okay, now let's do this! (Red presses the buttons to kick the other one in the nuts, but forgets to make it stand on its two feet, causing the robot to fall backwards. Blue: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! Red: It was awesome wasn't it? Blue: Augh! This was just like the time we played that video game! Red: Except this is real life. (They stand the robot up) Blue: Alright Red, we have to work together to beat this robot! Red: Fine! Whatever! (The Robot punches the enemy bot, who tries punching back but Red presses the button to peform an awesome flip over the robot.) Red: What does this red button do? (He presses it as missles fly at the enemy robot.) Blue: Holy shit! That was awesome! Red: See? Everything is awesome when it's red. (The Red-Bot powers up the final smash.) Red & Blue: ROBOT RUMBLLLEEE! (They smash the enemy bot as it blows up, but so does the other bot) Red: Aww man! I loved our robot! Blue: Yeah! But at least we saved the city. (The people cheer) Blue: Thank you! It took teamwork to bea this- (The enemy bot's arm suddenly falls on Blue, crushing him) Red: Hey by the way, who was controlling that robot anyway? (shows Blink playing GTA Pacific Grim) Blink: Aww! I lost! (Episode ends) 'Poll' What do you think about Robot Rumble? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:June Releases